The Death Note Elements of Insanity
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Far from home and lost the elements along with some others now must face this new challenge with no choice. Where they have found themselves has them on their toes and not everything is as it seems as one simple thing can change you forever! Warnings: Yaoi, rated M for safety as well as lemons, death, some gore, more dark fic and name spoilers with more on the name spoilers inside.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

I had a little trouble with this story posting though it might have been my computer being a butt. I was too tired to deal with it so I quit and went to bed. But now here it is!

Everyone is humans in this!

The original elements of insanity is on youtube and this is how I see a Death Note version of it would go. Go ahead and check out the original but it is My little pony just so you know.

Which Death note characters to me who are the elements of harmony in this story are from my story 'Elements of harmony (rewritten)' so you can check that out.

Yes I am using two OC's at least.

The slight spoiler for the names is that I combined their names with other words. The names will be explained in an author's note at the end of the story and that's where I will add their real names so that'll be the biggest name spoiler.

This is meant to be a more dark fic so it's horror for safety.

There will be Yaoi smut in at least one later chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

Mello.

It was a lovely day for the elements as they decided to hang out today.

The young adult Light Yagami and his five friends….. Found themselves in a part of the city where it appears to be all abandoned….. They were not sure how they got here or why but there was something about this place that they could not truly explain. They walked around hoping to find their way back to the city where people are instead of this abandoned area.

Though when met without success they were about to stop and try to talk things out instead of just wandering around…..

Then Light began to feel a pull to a nearby building like it was calling to him.

When asked about why he seemed distracted, as he stared at the building that looks like it was under construction before being abandoned, he explained he felt a strange pull towards it.

One of the others suggested that it might help them find their way back.

So with that suggestion as a possibility the group go and head towards the building being cautious as they get closer and closer to the building.

Heading inside having to move the clear plastic hanging down over the hole in the building to get in they begin looking around themselves hoping that they'll find something useful.

After a little of careful searching on the different floors they find themselves in the basement of the building.

There they find an abandoned mirror that looks to not supposed to be here at a building like this.

The mirror is not attached to the wall it is leaning on as it can support itself but what makes it interesting is the steps leading up to it attached to the mirrors dark brown frame. It is large enough for a person about the elements heights to walk to it and stand in front of it to see their body from head to toes.

Light and most others, who aren't just staring surprised, with him look at it suspicious of it even though appears to be an ordinary mirror.

Light cautiously approaches it with a few others following behind him. He feels the pull getting stronger as he continues to approach this out of place mirror. He looked a little closely at it with a thinking look and posture. He tries tapping the mirror only to feel a small spark of shock making him slightly jump away.

Then suddenly the mirror begins to react and the mirror's reflective part begins swirling with dark energy.

Light found himself being pulled towards it, literally this time, as if it wants to suck him in using an unknown force to try to do so.

With horror seeing that Light is being pulled towards the mirror by an invisible force the other elements rush over to him.

Near grabs a hold of Light, L grabs a hold of Near, Matsuda grabs a hold of L, Halle grabs a hold of Matsuda and Matt grabs a hold of Halle.

All of them help Light trying to pull him away from the mirror to break him free.

But it was no use and before they knew it all of them were sucked into the mirror finding themselves spiraling through a passage to an unknown world which is the world they end up in but they end up blacking out as soon as a bright light flashes as if to transport them to this other world.

As they begin to awaken they find themselves alone….. Separated from one another…. Them all being robbed of their elements of harmony necklaces causing them to become regular humans with no powerful elements to help them defeat evil.

This unknown world is definitely not what they know from their home world.

They will soon discover that this world would change them forever…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Halle walks and looks around herself as she finds herself by a cemetery that's dimly lit but lit enough that you can see fine.

It's night time and the moon if full and high in the sky.

She cautiously approaches the cemetery heading towards the gate that's open as the only way in since it has the creepy black fence you see in movies. "Hello?" She calls out wondering if anyone would answer.

No one does and she continues on her search through the cemetery wondering and hoping that her friends might be here.

She pauses as a grave attracts her attention and she turns to it.

The gravestone is the ones you see in movies where it has the curved top. The writing on it is slightly faded and a little dirty making it hard to read as it shows signs of old age.

What she can read is 'Covet' and 'Shimmer.' But for all she knows there could be more to them than what she can see.

Curious she moves closer to it and leans over putting her hands on her legs as she takes a look at it.

The grave doesn't seem to be important in anyway as far as she can tell.

She tilts her head slightly wondering why this grave caught her attention then something slightly glimmers only for her to glance down.

Laying a little in front of the gravestone so the tips are facing her feet and the gravestone, is a beautiful jewel that is dark blue and in a shape that reminds her of Sims.

She wonders what it is doing here and she is about to reach towards it when she spots movement on the ground where the grave it.

A ghost rises from the grave causing Halle to straighten as the ghost moves up above her head.

Halle fearfully begins to move backwards finding herself scared.

"I am Covet Shimmer!" The ghost declares as she raises her arms up a little as she floats in the air. She has some jewels attached to her hair and some more jewels on her clothes that look dimly white since she's a ghost but there's no doubt she is beautiful. She then points to Halle. "Your ass is mine!" She then flies swiftly down towards Halle in a superman flying like position.

Halle gasps in fear and raises her arms up trying to block the ghost or at least defend herself.

As soon as the ghost touches her there is a flash of light that if her eyes were open it would have blinded her for a second or two before it fades away.

As things calm down she opens one eye half way and flickers her eye side to side.

She then opens her other eyes to half way as she lowers her arms down to her sides. She blinks opening her eyes normally this time. She feels a little different. She reaches up to her ears and feels some of her hair with a jewel attached to the end with it all draping around her ears, one for each ear, starting from the top. She lowers her hand down to her side and glances down to the jewel on the ground. Her lips tug upward into an insane smirk as her eyes reflect her insanity. She practically leaps down at it as she grabs it making sure to not get her or the jewel scratched. Her eyes are narrowed with insanity and want. "MINE!" She declares with hungry greed. She slightly slowly stands up and closes her eyes snuggling the jewel against her cheek.

The jewel doesn't hurt her as she does this.

She opens her eyes and looks around wondering if there is more. She begins walking around until she finds herself in a rundown village. She walks along through it looking around herself. She looks like a slightly fearful lost girl as she clings the jewel to her chest.

The place may be rundown but there are still people here though not as many, as far as she can see, compared to if the place wasn't rundown.

She continues walking until she passes a window that is dimmed by dirt. She stops and retraces her steps only to turn to face the window. She can make out her reflection and she slightly gasps.

It wasn't what she was actually expecting….. She had changed…..

She has a magenta t-shirt that has a dark blue jewel heart on it with two red, slightly thick for drips, drips coming from the bottom part by the bottom tip of the heart. She has dark blue pants on as well as black runners. She has a diamond shaped jewel, one for each ear, that is attached to the ends of her hair and drapes around her ears starting from the top. She slightly checks herself out as she moves around to check herself out. "Is this really me?" She wonders out loud. "Wow." She then moves back to position where she's standing in front of the window. She blinks as she slips the jewel she's holding into her pocket.

There is more jewels just inside the window.

She smirks insanely again and her eyes narrow in insanity and want. "MINE!" She declares throwing herself against the window but can't break it. She growls and races into the building to gather the jewels for herself.

The person who owns or works for the store turns to the blonde as she walks in. "Welcome. How may I help you?" The person asks seeming a little surprised that someone actually came.

The blonde chuckles softly and begins grabbing the jewels trying to get all of them.

"Um ma'am." The person sweat drops.

The blonde pauses to turn to the person. "Mine!" She declares not as loudly as before.

The person's eyes widen and takes a step forward. "Not without paying."

The blonde lowers her head until her bangs cast shadows over her eyes that are narrowed in insanity, a deep greed for jewels and anger. She puts the jewels down then begins to advance towards the person who fearfully gets ready to defend herself.

The person isn't sure about the blonde. "W-Who are you?" She asks.

The blonde's mouth is staying in a smirk of insanity. "My name is Covetidner." She says. "And I'll take your life." She then lunges.

The person barely has time to scream before Covetidner, who used to be Halle, pulls out the jewel from her pocket slamming it down into the persons chest causing blood splatter.

Covetidner begins laughing like a maniac as she stabs the person over and over until the person is dead and she is left with her body hovering over the other as she pants. She lets out a low slightly insane laugh that is short and slightly breathless. She looks back over her shoulder with a look like her face is stuck on insanity and greed now. She gets up and rushes over to the jewels only to slide down to kneel beside them. "MINE!" She reaches over picking one up and tosses it up and down in her hand as she stares at it with her insane look. She then frowns after a moment as she wonders where she's going to keep them all. She then looks to the jewel that is bloody and suddenly as she slightly tosses it up it vanishes into a black some looking thing that vanishes after a second or two. Her eyes narrow in rage. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Then suddenly it's back and dropping into her hand.

"Huh?" Her eyes and expression look more normal as she tilts her head a little confused. She throws it up wishing for it to disappear then she mentally calls it back succeeding in making it come back. He lips turn into a wide insane smirk. She had found how she was going to keep all the jewels she will find. She chuckles as she gets to work at taking all the jewels disappearing them into oblivion where she can hold as many as she wants.

Once done she will go out on a search to explore this world and to look for more gems and jewels.

After all she is Covetidner and has a deep craving that is greedy and needy for gems and jewels.

But she didn't know at the time that she would find more than she was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Near has been wandering around a little as he looks around himself wondering just where he is and where the others are. He only saw a few people….. And they were not friendly as they turned the cold shoulder to him even as a few try to even kill others. He really couldn't do anything especially since when he tried he was constantly thrown away by more than one person at a time but right now he sees no one. He begins to wonder if he's ever going to find the others or not. He walks past a slightly big building only to stop as he finds himself facing, though it's still a little away, a black creepy fence with a cemetery on the other side of the fence. He tilts his head softly as he wonders if this is the only cemetery since he hasn't seen any other cemeteries yet. He begins to approach it and gently grips the fence bars as he peers into it. He blinks as he finds himself focusing on an area with a specific gravestone a little deeper in the cemetery. He lets go of the bars and turns to his right only to follow along the fence as he glances every now and then back into the cemetery. "What's so important about this place?" He wonders out loud.

After a few minutes or so he finds himself seeing the gate that is the way in just ahead.

He pauses for a second looking at the gate then he turns to look into the cemetery again. He looks back to the gate and raises his head with a determined look. He walks towards the gate in a determined stance. He enters the cemetery and begins to look around himself as he walks along through the cemetery.

Out of the corner of his eye he thinks he spots the gravestone that brought him into this cemetery.

He turns to its direction and heads towards it finding himself too curious for his own good. He soon finds himself standing in front of the gravestone.

The grave stone is an old looking cross gravestone with writing that is a little faded and dirty on the bottom.

What can be read is 'Forte Shouting.' That's it.

Near tilts his head. "I've never heard of that name." He says to himself and he raises a hand to twirl a strand of his hair as he thinks trying to piece together the pieces of the puzzle.

Suddenly a dark grey top hat with a red ribbon with black eighth notes on about the middle of the part of the hat sticking up.

Near blinks in confusion only to slightly bend over to look to it as it just sits there in stillness as it floats there… Not moving…. At all…..

That is until a man pops out so his torso is above the ground and the hat is on his head. He has a slightly pointy face, blue eyes and what looks like a rebel fighter with bullets slung around one shoulder going in a loop with the other end resting on his hip.

Near takes a step back and straightens but stops and tenses wondering if he's going to have to fight this person.

The person smirks insanely and raises the rest of the way out of the ground going into the air only a small bit higher than Near but not by much as he floats to about the same height as Near.

Near gets ready to defend himself if he must.

They end up in a staring contest, though both of them still blink to keep their eyes watered, for a minute or two.

Then the male gets bored and lungs forward.

Near's eyes slightly narrow in concentration and he goes to punch the ghost…. Only it goes right through making him realize he can't fight this ghost.

The ghost grabs onto Nears neck and squeezes trying to suffocate the white haired boy.

Near gasps and begins to raise his hands up to try to claw at the ghosts hands to hopefully let him breath…. Then suddenly something inside him makes him freeze as his eyes widen. He feels something inside of himself shift and suddenly there is a bright light that causes him to close his eyes a little tightly.

When the light fades the mostly albino boy opens his eyes blinking a few times as he comes to realize that he is alone as the ghost seems to have vanished even though he swears he can feel the ghost is still around here…. Just as a feeling he has inside of himself.

He glances around himself then his eyes slightly glance back as he notices something. He turns and looks to his arms. His clothes are still white but somehow it just doesn't feel like it's quite right. He wonders what the hell is going on and he looks around wondering if there is a mirror or something. He dashes back to the village and finds a window putting his hands against the glass. He blinks and gasps at what it is he sees.

There standing there looking back at him is not who he used to be.

The new look to him is dusty grey hair, his white top has a design on it that is on the right side of his shirt.

It is of a four point yellow star over top of some purple that goes in a slightly messy circle around the star so the star doesn't stick out past it. In the middle of the star is what looks to be a circle seen on speakers with black inside and dark brown outside. Just barely touching the side points of the star is two more speaker like circles like the one in the middle. The ones on the side have two red drips looking things coming from the bottom as if frozen in place. The speaker circle on the middle of the star doesn't have that but on the bottom corners of the middle of the star there is one drip on each side going down diagonally to almost touch the edge of the purple. On the top and bottom points of the star is a black and brown, in the way that looks like the notes are drawn and colored by sharpie then there's a small attempt to put brown over top, eighth notes and on the bottom by the eighth note there is two circles of purple.

He also has the dark grey top hat with a red ribbon with black eighth notes on about the middle of the part of the hat sticking up, on his head but it is slightly on the side the same side of his eye that changed. He also has one eye, his left eye to be exact, is blue and has red around it including on his eye lid and actually a little around the eye like he put some blood there and before it seemed to have frozen in place under the part of his eye closest to his nose seems like a slightly thick drop went down a little further than the rest. He lowers his hands to his sides as he takes a step back. "What the hell has happened to me?" He questions.

Suddenly a male voice enters his head.

"Why you're a monster now."

The boys eyes widen. "I'm….. I'm a monster?" He gasps as if unable to believe it looking down to the ground unable to face his reflection any longer.

"Yes." The voice responds in his head. "Now it's time you accept yourself as you are now so you can fully transform."

"Accept it? Accept that I have to be a monster because of you?" The boy shakes his head closing his eyes tightly as he takes a few small steps back. "No. No! I feel so wrong!" He says shaking his head a little more vigorously. "No I don't want this."

"Oh stop it you coward!" The voice in his hisses. "Just accept it! Theirs is nothing you can do!"

Near stops moving but his eyes are still closed. "I feel so wrong…." He takes a slightly deep shaky breath and his scrunched closed eyes relax but stay closed. "I feel….. I feel…." He begins then he opens his eyes and raises his head making his eyes be cast into darkness cast from his bangs. "I feel so…. Alive!" He closes his eyes content and tilts his head back as his lips curve upwards into a smirk. "Ah yes. This power rushing through me feels so wonderful."

Then there is a quick flash as he fully turns into his new form.

He lowers his head and opens his eyes to look to his new appearance.

The only difference is his clothes that used to be white are now grey and his hair is once again white.

He finds he can't stop smirking.

"Hey!" A growling voice says.

The boy turns to the sound.

A man with a dark brown almost black mask that looks like a comic book evil rat villain. The man is quite muscular and his tight clothes show that as they hug every bump on his body.

The boy still hasn't stopped smirking.

"You pathetic boy!" The man growls.

The boy tries to hold back tears as the man starts to work to mentally bring him down.

"Stupid boy!" The man begins to advance. "You're a weak mindless freak!"

The boy's eyes narrow and he lets out a growl of his own. "Oh yeah?" His eyes and expression show rage and he opens his mouth taking in a deep breath getting ready to what sounds like scream a she slightly moves his head a small bit back.

The man continues to advance as he begins chuckling lowly. "Soon you'll be just another victim of me." He growls.

The boy shows more rage and he lets out a loud scream causing the area around himself to change color as if a camera was set to change some colors to mostly red colors with other darker colors like grey but it still looks fine just different.

Some sound waves seem to be just barely visible heading straight for the man.

Once they hit the man they vanish as the man is slightly thrown back with a loud cry of surprise and pain.

The man's ears bleed then his head explodes inside out not even a second or two after the sound waves hit. His body falls to the ground dead and a little slowly the colors return to normal as the boy starts to calm down as he slightly pants softly.

The boy smirks. "A kill." He chuckles then turns. "I wonder what else there is." He wonders to himself as he begins to look around himself.

What he didn't notice was that in that area in a surprising span of the area he actually shattered some small rocks and things that are glass that were around that area when he let out that scream.

A little later….

He hums softly in a hushed happy tune as he stands by a body that is like the first body but a different person in a place where there is less glass. "Another kill." He says to himself. "This isn't so bad." He turns his head slightly away. "He was like 'you stupid boy you look ridiculous.' And I was trying to hold my anger in then he started laughing at me. Then I…." He trails off as he looks down feeling sad. "I…." He closes his eyes with a sigh. "This sucks." He says to himself and he slightly glances ahead of him where there is a hill or two with a dead tree or two and off to the side a wooden cabin with no door or glass on the windows. "I feel like I'm the only one who's got a scary monster inside of myself." He keeps talking to himself not noticing Covetidner stealing a jewel bracelet from the body with a wide insane smirk. "No one to speak to about having a monstrosity inside you." He sighs sadly. "Or about any way to use to an advantage or how many will die if I suddenly freak out… And just…. Scream…."

Covetidner turns to the boy looking a little surprised as well as curious. She glances to the jewel bracelet then glances back to the boy. "Could you keep it down dear." She says.

Surprised the boy turns to the voice.

The boy blinks when he sees Covetidner….. Taking the jewel bracelet from a the body? "Who the hell are you?" He narrows his eyes looking confused. He glances to the body then back to Covetidner who smiles in a slight 'haha' kind of look. "Why are you taking stuff from a dead guy?" He asks.

Covetidner glances to the bracelet then back to the other. "Well to be truthful. I am not who I used to be." She says.

The boy glances away. "Neither am I." He slightly sighs and plops down to sitting.

Covetidner blinks as she recognizes that sitting position. "Near?" She gasps.

The boy looks up. "You knew me before I changed?" He says.

"Why yes. I do remember." Covetidner puts the bracelet on her wrist then moves over to the other. She offers a hand to the boy. "You see I used to be Halle."

The boy blinks as he recognizes her. "Wow. You have changed." He admits and takes her hand.

"Well so have you." Covetidner responds then helps the boy to his feet. "It's ok. You're the same as me." She says in a comforting tone. "You see I have a monster inside me like you."

"You do?" The boy smiles at that. "I thought I was the only one."

"Oh no." Covetidner shakes her head. "You are not alone on that." She puts an arm around the other slightly. "Stick around with me and we can teach each other things that we might not notice to help us use these monsters to our advantage."

"Really?" The boy blinks as Covetidner takes a step away no longer touching him.

"Why yes." Covetidner nods and points to the boy. "You have the vocal skills." Her eyes narrow in annoyance. "Which I could hear from a mile away!" She swings her arm out as if to emphasize what she is saying.

The boy glances away slightly at that unsure about how to exactly respond to that.

"And I need to collect gems and jewels." Covetidner continues and the boy turns back to her. "You and me can go places and meet other monsters just like us." She says.

The boy smiles at this and nods. "Alright." He agrees.

"Say what's your name? Do you still go by Near?" Covetidner asks.

The boy shakes his head. "My name is ShoutingRiver." He responds.

"Suitable for you." Covetidner says. "Well I'm Covetidner." She introduces herself. "Trust me. You're going to have lots of fun."

ShoutingRiver blinks and slightly tilts his head. "I will?"

Covetidner grins in an insane like way. "Oh why yes."

ShoutingRiver thinks for a moment then looks back with a nod. "Alright. You've got yourself a friend."

Covetidner smiles and if this was a TV series there would be a Squee like sound. "Oh trust me. You're going to go far!" She raises an arm to emphasize it.

ShoutingRiver smiles. "Let's go then." He agrees.

"Well my ears will be ringing for a while." Covetidner mummers to herself.

ShoutingRiver slightly narrows his eyes. "What?"

Covetidner smiles in her 'haha' way. "Nothing." She says. "Let's go."

And so the two went to see who else they can find and what other kinds of trouble they can create.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The two are walking along and they are soon once again by the cemetery.

ShoutingRiver looks over to it.

The memory of how he became who he is today flashes in his mind for a moment making him pause.

Covetidner stops and glances back over her shoulder wondering what's gotten into ShoutingRiver. "Shouting?" She questions turning around to fully face ShoutingRiver.

ShoutingRiver blinks as he hears the voice in his head again.

"I feel some doubt coming up in you. I'll tell you what. Since we are stuck in the same body I'll make myself useful." The voice tells him.

Covetidner tilts her head as ShoutingRiver stays silent, she can't hear the voice in ShoutingRiver's head.

"Go into the cemetery. I have a feeling we have a special guest there." The voice says.

"ShoutingRiver." Covetidner says a little more loudly.

ShoutingRiver then turns to Covetidner. "Hm?"

"Are you ok? You spaced out for a moment." Covetidner says.

"Sorry. But there's something I need to do. You don't have to wait for me. I'm sure I'll find you when I'm done." ShoutingRiver says then he rushes off heading to inside the cemetery as Covetidner watches with a questioningly look.

"Is that boy having doubts about himself?" Covetidner wonders to herself.

In the cemetery ShoutingRiver slightly slowly walks around looking side to side so far only seeing rows and rows of graves but no one else.

"Hey look." The voice enters his head.

ShoutingRiver pauses and looks.

Standing there is a girl with white hair.

Her hair is silky straight going down to her waist, she's smaller than ShoutingRiver, she has a black tank top with a pirate skull on it, black short shorts and brown tie up knee high boots with no heel. She turns looking to the side, ShoutingRiver is standing a little away in line of being behind her so she doesn't see him, as she looks that way with her winter blue eyes.

"Isn't that your little sister that you call Rai?" The voice says. "She probably came here looking for you. Now I doubt she would recognize you as you are now." The voice points out. "Don't you think that it'll be so much better to turn her over to the same side as you? So you two can be back together as good siblings?"

ShoutingRiver's bottom eyelid on his blue eye twitches then he smirks wide in evil and insanity.

Rai looks away about to turn to her other side.

Then a voice she recognizes speaks.

"Rai!"

She turns hopefully and happily to see Near standing there, white clothes, stormy grey eyes no hat and all.

He smiles.

She smiles wide. "Big brother!" She jump hugs him closing her eyes happily.

Near hugs back but smirks evilly when she isn't looking only to change to a gentle look the moment she looks to him. "Say Rai. Can you help me check out a grave?" He asks. "It might help us get home."

Rai brightens and nods. "Ok big brother."

Near leads her to a grave and they stand side by side looking at it. He smirks insanely then he sneaks back only to turn and rush to behind a nearby grave behind his sister. His smirk remains as he watches.

Rai turns to where her brother was beside her only to find he's gone. "Near?" She glances side to side looking for her brother but then a noise brings her attention back to the grave. She takes a step back.

Then suddenly a hand and an arm shoot out of the ground making Rai make a loud noise of surprise.

The rest of the ghost body comes out.

The ghost body is a man wearing a black tightfitting long sleeved shirt with dark brown jeans and a dark brown strap that is looped around his torso like a sling over bag but instead of a bag there is a sword on the back part of it which has the swirl fancy handle and it's like a Katana in blade length. He smirks widely insanely. He also has on black boots with a small heel for guy boots.

Near, with a slightly content look, comes over to her as the ghost grabs Rai.

Rai looks pleading to her brother silently asking him to help her.

Near smirks letting out a small chuckle and suddenly changes to ShoutingRiver.

"What!?" Rai's eyes widen as she realizes she had been tricked. She feels a jolt go through her and she tilts her head back in a scream but it only comes out as a short indoor voice shout.

A flash of light goes off and for the second that it lasts ShoutingRiver raises a hand to block the light.

When the light fades ShoutingRiver lowers his hands and looks to the girl standing there now.

Her tank top is now slightly dark grey with an image of a skull that has a dark brown handled blue bladed sword stabbed through it with black flame around the whole image as a background. Her shorts now have belt loops on them. She opens her eyes and other than the changes mentioned she doesn't really seem different. She looks down at her body only to end up bringing her lips up in an insane smirk.

"RaiVicious!" ShoutingRiver says the name that comes to his head hoping it's the right one.

RaiVicious turns to ShoutingRiver a little surprised and they share an insane smirk then a hug as they sit in the cemetery.

Two siblings reunited now both with monsters inside themselves.

"I told you." The voice in ShoutingRiver's head returns. "Now you have your sister with you. I do believe that we can work together." The voice chuckles. "Well if you need me you know where to find me." The voice fades.

ShoutingRiver, had glanced up slightly when the voice entered his head, looks back down to his sister as they both are looking content.

But that changes and soon they both look insane together.

Soon after they leave the cemetery and RaiVicious, who calls forth a sword only to put it in some of her belt loops that act like a holder; her sword has the swirl fancy handle with a Katana like in blade length the sword has the same color pattern as the one in her shirts design, goes to explore leaving ShoutingRiver to look around for where Covetidner went to since he knows his sister can take care of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Covetidner is walking around when ShoutingRiver finds her as he turns a corner by the outside of the cemetery only to find her as they both stop walking. "What happened to you?" Covetidner questions.

"I had some unfinished business with another person." ShoutingRiver says.

Covetidner raises an eyebrow but pushes what the other said away. "Well anyways. We should explore and see what else we can find." She says.

ShoutingRiver nods in agreement then the two begin walking around again.

Meanwhile…

In the darkness of room with the only light being the dim light streaming through the open door leading out into the cemetery is a ghost of a man sitting on a mass cement coffin that holds a bunch of mental patients who ended up dead.

The man sits there staring out into the cemetery waiting for his prey to come. He has a mostly bald head with black hair, tan skin, mental patient clothes and dark eyes. He turns and finds a pill bottle. "Ohh." He smiles widely as he picks it up only to look at it. "What's this?" His smile widens a little.

"Excuse me." A voice speaks.

"Hm?" Questioningly the male turns towards the voice.

The voice belongs to Matsuda who is standing there looking at him. "Do you think you can help me?" He asks.

The man smirks. "Open." He hands the pill bottle to Matsuda.

Matsuda blinks then smiles. "Ok. I'll help you open it." He agrees and he begins trying to open it.

The man smirks wider and begins approaching the unsuspecting Matsuda who starts to try to use his teeth to try to open the bottle.

Then out of nowhere there is a small flash of light then Matsuda stands alone there with a pill bottle in his mouth holding it by the still closed cap.

Elsewhere…..

Three men are working together in an abandoned building working on illegal weapons.

"It is almost complete." An army man look alike chuckles in evil.

"Soon we'll have all that we have ever wanted." An evil scientist looking man adds.

"Yes!" A spy looking man fist pumps the air. "Finally."

Out of nowhere there is a sound as if someone fast just zoomed past their backs.

The three turn.

"Who's there?" The army one demands.

Silence.

"Show yourself!" The spy one calls out.

There's another sound but this time of someone zooming past their front parts going between them and their evil thing they are building.

The three turn to that direction.

"What?" The mad scientist one gasps. "Stop playing games and show yourself."

Evil insane laughter fades in as it echoes around them making the three uneasy.

"Boss." The spy one looks to the army one.

The army one growls. "We said to show yourself!" He snarls.

"Oh I'm right here." A cool smooth voice says behind them a few seconds after the laughter stopped.

The three turn and see a male with raven hair standing there.

The male smirks widely in insanity.

"Who are you?" The mad scientist one demands.

The male chuckles evilly then lunges at them knocking the mad scientist back first as the male pounces on him. The male pins the mad scientist to a wall with a wide evil grin on his face. "You are mine now." He chuckles making a knife appear that has a dark brown handle and a light blue blade. He laughs evilly then stabs the scientist.

"Doc! No!" The spy man calls out in horror as he watches the male carve a random pattern into the mad scientists chest killing the mad scientist. The spy one charges with a battle cry. "Why you little!"

The male turns with an insane smirk. "I will end you." He says then lunges towards the spy man raising the knife to strike him down.

The spy man manages to barely dodge then grabs the back of the male holding him out in front of himself like a human shield as he restrains the male.

"What are you doing!?" The army one calls out in distress at seeing this.

"Fulfilling my duty." The spy one responds. "Now. Take him down." He tries to hold the struggling male.

A little hesitant the army one pulls out a gun aiming it at the male.

"I'm sorry my friend."

Then there's a gunshot ringing in the air.

The spy one and the male go flying back separating only to land on the ground seemingly dead.

The army one looks sadly at his only two friends who are now dead.

Until there's a noise behind him.

"What?" He spins around. "Who goes there!?"

Two people stand there and each gain an insane smile.

It's Covetidner who is closer to the army man and ShoutingRiver who is behind Covetidner but in line to be beside her.

The army man takes a step back and raises the gun aiming at Covetidner. "Not another step!" He calls out in slight panic.

"Pills." A new voice says a little softly a little behind ShoutingRiver.

"Hm?" ShoutingRiver turns to see who it is as Covetidner doesn't notice.

Covetidner smiles widely in insanity and makes a jewel that she made her first kill with appear. She lets out a short evil laugh. She lunges and dodges the bullets fired by the army one. She leaps into the air as the army man tries to fire some more but nothing happens as he's out of bullets and she slams the sharp end of the jewel down into his chest.

The army man screams in pain then falls back dead as Covetidner pulls out the jewel letting it disappear.

Covetidner walks through the room to where the male is. She looks at him in slight thought only to smile. "So sweet." She says.

The males eyes open to half way. "What?"

Covetidner smiles in her 'haha' way. "Nothing."

The male gets up and stands facing Covetidner.

The two turn to the spy man and smirk insanely as the male had dodged the bullet just in time so it didn't hit him. They let out evil laughs together as they look at the body.

ShoutingRiver and another male join the other two as they stand there by the spy's body.

The spy barely has any strength left as he opens his eyes gasping with his dying breaths. "Please…" He pleads weakly. "Don't do this."

None of the four seem ready to back down.

The male that the spy got shot for when trying to kill the male moves towards the spy man with a wide insane smirk. "I will eat you." He crouches down brining out a knife from what seems out of nowhere. He raises it and then slams it down into the spy's back earning a scream before the spy is dead. He cuts open the spy's back only to pull out an organ that looks to be maybe a heart or liver. The male nibbles on it then stops to glare at it. "Doesn't taste the same when it isn't cooked in my special way." He sighs. "Oh well." He eats half of it then drops it only to lick at the blood on and around his lips. He laughs insanely after that. He gets up letting the knife disappear into a mist of black that only lasts a second or two. He turns away and quickly leaves dashing off before the others can say a word.

The others also leave heading out find some more things to do.

The bodies remaining there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Light and Matt walk through the cemetery and stop at a certain grave turning to look at it as they stand side by side.

"I have a feeling this has a connection to Halle." Light says.

"Do you really think it does?" Matt tilts his head.

"I'm sure of it." Light responds.

Then suddenly images begin flashing in his mind as he sees what has happened here….. Halle…..

Light gasps taking a step back in horror.

"Light?" Matt turns to the other a little worried.

Light turns and hurries to another grave.

Matt chasing after him.

Light stops and stares at the grave only to once again get the images of what happened… Near…

Light lowers his head in sadness and horror. "No." He shakes his head. He glances to a small building like place where the mental patients were buried.

The images of what happened flash in his mind…. Matsuda…..

Without warning there is a sound of someone speeding past them behind them.

Light and Matt stop with slightly wide eyes.

Matt glances back while Light's mind is taken over by what happened to three of their friends.

There's slightly insane laughter that isn't held for long.

Matt takes a step closer to Light feeling scared.

Someone comes up to beside Light.

Light turns and finds himself face to face with L… only something isn't right…..

L has a grey version of his shirt that has the design of a dark brown handle knife with a light blue blade and blue small wings on either side of the blade but they don't touch the knife as they are artistically spaced. He has a red scarf wrapped around his neck four times then one end is on the back of his right shoulder with the end on the opposite side is on the front of his left shoulder. He smirks insanely as Light realizes that this isn't L at all.

Light jumps away knocking Matt slightly and now the two are facing L… well what used to be L…..

L smirks. "I am LawPerfidy." He chuckles.

Light and Matt take a step back as LawPerfidy takes an advancing step forward with an evil chuckle.

LawPerfidy leaps at the two knocking them backwards. He ends up on top of Light who is looking pleadingly at him but it doesn't seem to reach the other.

"What happened to you?" Light asks sadly.

"Why when I wandered into this cemetery I accidently woke a spirit. A very vengeful one you could say. He wanted a way to the land of the living. That's when he decided to use me no matter what." LawPerfidy chuckles. "Now here I am as LawPerfidy!"

Matt finds himself lying on his back on the ground with his head by a gravestone. He has his eyes closed as he had braced for impact. He opens them and his eyes flicker upwards to the gravestone.

Some sparks fly from it and Matt looks terrified.

"What?" LawPerfidy looks up to where Matt is.

Light shifts and looks as well.

As the memories of the ghost forcing himself onto the poor raven, LawPerfidy gets off Light and dashes away somewhere off into hiding.

Light starts to try to get up at least to a sitting position. "Matt!" He calls out reaching towards the other.

Matt shivers in fright as there is a glow just above the gravestone. "Is this a cruel joke?" He asks scared.

Light's eyes watch as a ghost slips from the gravestone and into Matt's body.

"NO! AHHHHH!" Matt screams in pain as sparks fly as the ghost enters his body.

After a moment there is a flash of light that makes Light cover his eyes for a moment then it fades.

Light keeps his eyes covered then he slowly lowers his hands only to look back to Matt.

Now standing with his back to the gravestone is Matt…. Only it's not Matt….

There standing there with his back to the gravestone is someone that looks like Matt but not at the same time...

He has a red shirt that has black and dark blue striped sleeves as well as a design on the middle of the shirt that is a grey gear with three cords that have grey cords, black casing and grey plugs. He has what looks to be a reflection of a single grey gear for each eyes in his iris that is always there; Attached to the top side of his goggles is a pair, one for each, of slightly tall looking ears that are dark blue on the outside and dark green on the inside, that way when he puts his goggles on the robotic looking triangle cat like ears in a way look kind of like his ears in some ways. His eyes are dark green. He smirks and chuckles evilly and he turns to Light. His voice sounds robotic in a way but still able to be understood. He moves over to Light as his left hand changes to a gun that looks like one used in a fantasy game. "I am Automateevas! How do you like me now!?" He chuckles and he aims at Light only to fire.

Light blacks out into darkness.

Automateevas stands there above Light who now has a wound. He chuckles then turns and walks towards the exit of the cemetery.

Just outside of the cemetery…..

Covetidner and ShoutingRiver are walking side by side heading towards the cemetery gate.

"So what are we doing here?" ShoutingRiver asks.

Covetidner turns to him. "Well you introduced me to RaiVicious and it got me thinking." She says.

ShoutingRiver nods.

Covetidner turns back to the cemetery. "Well she said there will be more monsters after L went missing since we last saw him in his new form." She explains.

"What do you mean?" ShoutingRiver asks.

"Well you see." Covetidner says. "This is the cemetery that made us the monsters we are today." She points out. "Something makes me believe that our remaining three friends are in here somewhere. I'm sure your new form has settled enough for you to remember them." She turns to him.

ShoutingRiver nods.

Covetidner looks back to the cemetery again. "Well there might be more monsters that will break free and become one with them here." She smirks.

ShoutingRiver smirks and takes a step closer. "Two." He says.

"What?!" Covetidner turns to ShoutingRiver. "Why the hell are you saying that we only have two remaining friends instead of three!?" She demands. "Has your memory not fully come back to you!?"

ShoutingRiver blinks and looks at Covetidner with an 'um' look. "Well during that fight earlier I found Matsuda…. Or should I say." He gestures with his hand to the other.

Covetidner turns to him.

Matsuda stands there he has a navy blue shirt that's like a pull over sweater with no hood also no pockets with a pattern of a smiley face made of two pills with red top halves and white bottom halves as eyes, a magnify glass as a nose as the center is purple with the outside being grey as well as the handle being brown then there's a cartoon or comic book like mouth smile with yellow teeth. His pants are dark purple and his shoes are black. "Hiya." He greets. "Names Pillsuda."

Covetidner snorts trying to keep her laughter in.

ShoutingRiver turns to glare at Covetidner.

Covetidner bursts out laughing. "Pillsuda!? HAHAHA! What a crazy name!" She laughs.

"Covetidner!" ShoutingRiver snaps making Covetidner's laughing stop. "How dare you! He's one of us and you go to laugh at him!"

Covetidner chuckles. "His name is just funny." She says holding back her laughter better now.

ShoutingRiver's eyes narrow. "Covetidner. You had better apologise."

"But." Covetidner starts to protest.

"Or I'll scream." ShoutingRiver warns.

Covetidner turns to him with wide eyes. "You wouldn't?" She gasps fearful.

"Try me." ShoutingRiver says with a confident smirk.

Covetidner's eyes widen a little more.

"I'm getting ready to scream." ShoutingRiver warns.

Pillsuda grins as Covetidner looks terrified.

"No."

"I'm going to scream." ShoutingRiver closes his eyes slightly tilting his head back as he opens his mouth taking a deep breath.

Pillsuda gets ready to cover his ears.

Covetidner falls to her knees. "No! No. Don't." She whimpers fearfully. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She says as the other two look to her, ShoutingRiver just opens his eyes and flickers them so one is looking to her.

ShoutingRiver lowers his head to its rightful angle and closes his mouth. "Better." He says content.

"I forgive you." Pillsuda says.

Covetidner relaxes.

"Now that we got that out of the way." ShoutingRiver says. "At least you won't be turning anyone into pills."

Pillsuda lets out a small snort. "I can't help it! I need them pills!" His head twitches to the side. "Pills!"

ShoutingRiver turns to Pillsuda. "That doesn't mean you need to turn others into pills." He says.

Covetidner looks between the two not fully sure what to do.

"I need to grab all I can!" Pillsuda whines then growls. "Not like you would know." He begins to advance.

The two are now staring at each other in anger pretty much nose to nose.

"At least I'm not so fucking insane that I know better than to even think you can turn others into pills!" ShoutingRiver counters.

"Oh yeah! Well maybe I'll just turn you into pills!" Pillsuda growls back and starts to reach for ShoutingRiver.

ShoutingRiver angrily pushes Pillsuda away by putting a hand on his chest then pushing as Pillsuda looks down surprised at ShoutingRiver's arm. "Don't you dare touch me you sicko!" He growls.

There is a noise of someone speeding by and Covetidner looks over her shoulder suddenly feeling scared.

"Um guys." She says taking a step forward while still looking over her shoulder.

"What?" ShoutingRiver says as the two others turn to her and ShoutingRiver's arm drops to his side.

"I have a feeling we aren't alone." Covetidner says turning to them.

There's the sound again and this time ShoutingRiver and Pillsuda glance behind themselves at hearing it.

"Who's there!" ShoutingRiver demands.

The sound makes it seem like whatever or whoever sped right between the two males and one female making them turn back to that direction. Then everything is silent as if the one making the sounds left.

"Time to die!" A robotic sounding voice says at the gate of the cemetery making the three turn to see who is there. Standing there is Automateevas who has his goggles over his eyes as well as aiming his gun where his hand should be right at Covetidner and Pillsuda's direction.

ShoutingRiver glares at Automateevas.

"Huh?" Automateevas turns to ShoutingRiver. "Wait…. I know that glare…." He sees an image of Near glaring at him in front of ShoutingRiver's face then it disappears. "Near?" He gasps.

"Are you really that out of it to dare to try to kill ones that are just like you?!" ShoutingRiver demands.

"Just…. Like… Me?" Automateevas lowers his gun hand.

"Why yes." Covetidner nods. "We all have monsters inside of us. Just like you." She says.

Automateevas lets his hand return to normal and he gives a smile. "Me and Light entered the graveyard and Light said that this one grave has a feeling of being connected to you." He points to Covetidner. "I believe he saw what happened to you guys as he seemed horrified and sad especially when he looked at certain graves. Suddenly L or well LawPerfidy came and attacked us. I got knocked over to a grave that reacted to me. Well it did hurt as the mechanisms attached themselves to me as the ghost took over. But now I'm a whole lot more awesome!" He fist pumps the air.

"Um I hate to burst your bubble but where is Light?" ShoutingRiver raises an eyebrow.

Automateevas stops as his eyes widen gaining a facial expression of 'oh shit' as he realizes it. "Oh shit!" He turns to the cemetery. "I left him in there! LawPerfidy might still be in there!"

"Let's go!" Covetidner dashes taking the lead as they enter the graveyard.

They slow to a walk and begin to look around for anyone.

There's the sound of someone speeding past them behind them.

This makes them stop and look behind themselves.

"I thought that pills you." Pillsuda says then shakes his head. "I meant was you." He corrects himself.

They take a step back as the sound sounds this time to their left making them look.

"I don't like this." Pillsuda says.

"Me neither." Covetidner agrees.

"Haha! This isn't scary!" Automateevas laughs puffing out his chest.

Suddenly someone pounces on Automateevas knocking him to the ground.

"AHH! IT'S GOT ME!" Automateevas calls out in fear. "GET IT OFF!"

There's a familiar evil chuckle above him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Automateevas looks wide eyed to LawPerfidy who is staring down at him with narrowed evil eyes.

"Oh I will enjoy this kill." LawPerfidy slightly purrs.

ShoutingRiver moves his hands into fists. "Stop this fucking SHIT!" He throws his head back letting out a slight scream as he says the last word causing the area around himself to change color as if a camera was set to change some colors to mostly red colors with other darker colors like grey but it still looks fine just different.

The others look to him wide eyed as ShoutingRiver lowers his head to glare around himself.

"Is there not one single person who is so fucking insane that they want to kill those who are just like them!?" ShoutingRiver declares angrily.

LawPerfidy blinks. "Just like me?" He questions.

"Yeah. We all have monsters inside of us." Pillsuda says as things return to normal as ShoutingRiver calms down.

"Um….. L... Or LawPerfidy. Or whoever you are." Automateevas says with a 'are you fucking kidding me?' look on his face.

"Huh?" LawPerfidy turns to the one below him. "Matt?"

"Could you maybe get off me." Automateevas says.

"Oh right. Sorry." LawPerfidy speedily gets off of him letting Automateevas up.

They have introductions and now they stand there all facing each other.

"How come I didn't find you guys before?" LawPerfidy asks raising an eyebrow and tilting his head.

"We were separated." Covetidner points out. "But it seems like our destinies are still tied together."

Pillsuda had managed to find a bottle of pills and is currently trying to open it even using his teeth.

"Um guys." ShoutingRiver says getting everyone's attention as Pillsuda pauses in his attempt to open the bottle. "Aren't we forgetting something or well someone?" He questions.

"Light must be still where I shot him!" Automateevas turns to the direction he believes it is.

Covetidner stares wide eyed at him. "You _SHOT_ him!?" She gasps at the other.

Automateevas turns to her with a 'oh come on!' look. "It's not my fault!"

"He's right." LawPerfidy nods. "I saw it. The monster in him was in full control at that point."

"Anyways let's find him." Covetidner says and takes the lead as they go to find Light.

They find him and they all stand around him looking down at him as he lays there on the ground.

"So what now?" Pillsuda asks as his voice is slightly muffled by the pill bottle in his mouth that he has yet to open but he has paused as he stands with the others looking to Light.

"Well is he even alive?" ShoutingRiver asks with an unsure questioning face.

Light lets out a few coughs.

"He's still breathing!?" Automateevas gasps. "Hm." He looks a little slightly thoughtful. "Guess I missed his vitals."

"Either way we should make him into one of us." ShoutingRiver says.

Covetidner takes the pill bottle from Pillsuda who looks angry.

Pillsuda looks ready to lunge for the pills. "Give me them pills!"

Covetidner turns to glare at him. "You can spare some for Light. These are pain pills. We can use them." She says.

Pillsuda growls but doesn't get a word when ShoutingRiver speaks.

"Enough you two. We need to pick a monster to put inside him." ShoutingRiver says with a warning glare at the two who turned to look to them.

"But who should we put in him?" Automateevas asks.

"Question before we continue." LawPerfidy speaks. "What are we calling ourselves?"

"Team amazing?" Automateevas offers.

"That's stupid." Covetidner glares at Automateevas.

"What about pills monsters." Pillsuda shakes his head. "I meant super monsters."

The others give him a disapproving look.

Pillsuda looks down thoughtful. "No that's stupid."

ShoutingRiver crosses his arms over his chest closing his eyes and chuckles causing the others to turn to him with a questioning loo each. He opens his eyes half way and stops chuckling. "how about the elements of insanity?" He offers.

The others look like that is an amazing idea.

"Wow. I didn't even think of that." LawPerfidy says.

"Ok. Now what about Light?" Pillsuda asks.

LawPerfidy smirks. "I have an idea of who to put inside him." He says and the others look to him. "He's brutal. He's ruthless and above all his name brings so many terrifying murders and attacks to mind that sends shivers down your spin." He smirks wider.

The others start to smirk as they know who he's talking about.

"Oh that's perfect." Covetidner agrees.

"Let's get to work." ShoutingRiver says with a chuckle as they all insanely turn to look to Light who is almost going to wake.

Light's P.O.V.

I blink and my vision is blurry but there seems to be grass like I'm in a field or something that seems to be sunny. I raise my head starting to look around slightly. I blink a few times trying to get my vision to become clearer that works a little.

"Light." A familiar voice says.

"Huh? Near?" I turn and blink as my vision clears only to see him standing there with a gentle smile. I smile. "Near!"

"Yes Light. We are all here." Near says.

I glance and I see the others as I remember them a few steps back but in a slightly curved line. "Everyone!" I sigh happily. "I thought you all changed?" I ask.

"Our outside forms may be different but on the inside we are all the same people you know." Near says.

I smile and slightly push myself up. "I'm so happy." I say.

"Light can you do something for me?" Near asks.

"Yes? Near?" I wonder what he wants.

An insane evil smirk appears on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

"Take a good look at these faces!" He sneers as the others also gain smirks of insanity and evilness on their faces. "Cause it'll be the last time you'll ever see them!"

Suddenly things flash and I'm back in the dimly lit cemetery with where my friends stood are now those that were once them but no longer are them.

I gasp in horror and sadness. "No."

Automateevas laughs. "Haha! That was hilarious!" He laughs.

"If we kept that up we might have had him crying happy tears!" LawPerfidy chuckles.

I feel close to tears but they aren't happy ones. "You guys are mean!" I say.

"Oh who said we were nice?" Covetidner asks as her smirk slightly widens.

"Wait." I notice something. "How am I still alive!? Automateevas shot me!"

"I guess I missed your vitals by that much." Automateevas shrugs unsure.

"And good thing we had pain killers." The one who used to be Matsuda says holding up a pill bottle. He then looks to it with strange hunger. "Pain killers….." He says slightly softly. His eyes narrow in insanity and hunger. "PILLS!" He then falls onto his back putting the pill bottle into his mouth opening it and making 'nom nom' sounds as he swallows the pills.

The others look at him with slightly surprised looks at first then they change to 'are you serious?' looks.

I find myself in surprise though.

"Ugh." The one that used to be Halle says making a disgusted face. "You have no will to hold yourself back!" She says turning away.

The one that used to be Near smirks softly. "Oh look!" He points to a spot by the fence. "It's a rare kind of ruby!"

The one that used to be Halle widens her eyes then the bottom lid of her left eye twitches. Her facial expression turns to insanity and greed as her eyes narrow to add to the loo. "MINE!" She charges and goes to her hands and knees on the ground where the so called ruby is. She blinks and gains a disapproving look when she finds there's nothing there. She stands up and turns to look to the one that used to be Near. "You're mean ShoutingRiver." She says and walks back to join the ranks again.

ShoutingRiver, the one that used to be Near, is still smirking. "I learn from the best." He says.

The one that used to be Matsuda drops the empty pill bottle leaving the cap behind himself.

"What happened to you guys?" I look around at them at the one that used to be Matsuda sits up with the pill bottle still slightly in his mouth as he looks to me with his narrowed in insanity eyes.

"You mean you don't remember? You saw me change!" Automateevas points out.

I gasp at the memory. "No." I try to move back just a little.

"Well when we were taken to this world one by one we stumbled into this cemetery. Then one by one we accidently awoke the spirits of monsters that found their way back to the land of the living. Through us." The one that used to be Halle explains.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I sit up and they turn to me slightly confused. "I won't hesitate to fight you!" I say figuring they must plan on killing me.

"Are you serious?" ShoutingRiver slightly raises an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about killing you?" LawPerfidy questions.

I blink now confused. "What?"

"I didn't." LawPerfidy shakes his head.

"You see. We may be different now but we still are the elements." ShoutingRiver explains. "Kindness."

The one that used to be Matsuda grins as he speaks. "Laughter."

LawPerfidy blinks so his eyes are half closed. "Honesty."

Covetidner tries to look cute. "Generosity." She says.

Automateevas grins. "Loyalty." He says. "We are still the elements just with no necklaces that actually have the elements since they vanished on us. But we are just new and improved! Much better than before!" He explains.

"However we aren't complete." ShoutingRiver says. "We're short the last element and a leader."

My eyes widen as I realize what they are talking about making me back away a little more finding my body feels a little heavy so I can't really get up to run. "I won't become one of you!" I declare.

They step aside and now stand so I am now facing a grave.

All that I can read from the faded and dirty text is the word 'Brutal.'.

"Come forth one from the land of the dead." LawPerfidy holds out a hand towards the grave as if offering his hand to help up without bending down to do so. "Come and return to the land of the living through this chosen one!" He says in a chant like way almost. "And he'll be Light Yagami no more!"

"No!" I try to back off more as the grave seems to react and LawPerfidy lowers his hand to his side.

Suddenly a spirit with a strange short sword appears from the ground.

I try to scramble back as my heart pounds in fear especially after seeing the evil smirk on the ghost.

The ghost rushes towards me and I raise a hand about to try to deflect it but as soon as it touches me there's a flash of light.

No one's P.O.V.

The elements of insanity shield their eyes from the light and lower their hands and arms as it fades. They look to where Light was only to see he looks a little different.

What used to be Light is slightly hunched over as he is still sitting and his hands are on the ground. He raises his head and gets up then opens his eyes half way.

The sight is something new showing that he has indeed changed at least in appearance.

He is a little darker mainly with his hair being a slightly darker color close to being in the middle between his original hair and dark brown hair and his eyes are mahogany. He can wears an almost dark brown, that's darker than his hair, long sleeved shirt with a design on the left chest part of his shirt the design is a mahogany cut with a point at the top as well as a point at the bottom with two slightly thick drops going from each side of the bottom point then at the middle there is two yellow wings that have pointed tips that have black circles on them. He has black pants and black shoes.

"It's alive!" ShoutingRiver flings his head back like a mad scientist. "I always wanted to say this. But it's alive!"

What used to be Light blinks and groans softly. "Wha…. What?" He looks to the others as ShoutingRiver lowers his head to its rightful angle and the others are blocking the grave once again.

"I present to you Brutalight!" LawPerfidy declares.

What used to be Light widens his eyes and he looks down at himself. "N-No!" He gasps and shakes his head closing his eyes tightly. "NO! This isn't real!" He takes a few steps back. "I feel so wrong!" He lowers his head shaking it. "I feel…." He stops all movements except breathing. He relaxes and takes a slightly deep breath. "I feel…." His lips curve upwards into a smirk of insanity and evil. He raises his head and opens his eyes narrowed in evil and insanity. He gives a look of purely evil and insanity as he chuckles with the two said emotions. "I feel so alive!" He says.

"We did!" Automateevas fist pumps. "He's one of us!"

Brutalight frowns and glares at them. "And he also has a migraine so shut the Hell up."

Automateevas gives a slight 'oops' smile.

Brutalight glances around at all of the others. "So what now?" He asks looking questioningly as well as slightly tilting his head.

The others glance amongst themselves unsure then they turn back to Brutalight.

"Well to be honest." LawPerfidy begins. "We didn't really think we'd make it this far and with you being our leader we thought you might have an idea."

"Oh. Right." Brutalight glances down in slight thought then closes his eyes clearing his throat only to open his eyes with a facial expression that looks more like an evil leader. "I mean right!" He says in a more leader like tone. "Well we should start with introductions." He says. "And we aren't the elements of harmony anymore so we need new element names."

"Pillsuda." The one that used to be Matsuda says.

"ShoutingRiver." The one that used to be Near says.

"Covetidner." The one that used to be Halle says.

"Automateevas." The one that used to be Matt says.

"LawPerfidy." The one that used to be L says.

Brutalight nods. "And as you know I am Brutalight." He says. "Now we need new elements." He smirks. "I will be Malevolent." He says gesturing to himself. He then turns to LawPerfidy. "You will be Venally." He says.

LawPerfidy grins liking the sounds of that.

Brutalight turns to Automateevas. "You will be Belligerent." He says.

Automateevas nods also liking that.

Brutalight turns to ShoutingRiver. "You will be Deception."

ShoutingRiver grins evilly and in an agreeing way.

"I'm going to kill someone if I have to!" Pillsuda twitches as he looks ready to lose control. "I need pills!"

"Wrath." Brutalight says.

Automateevas tosses a bottle of pills that look like they might be headache pills to Pillsuda to get him to stop complaining.

Brutalight turns to Covetidner. "Greed." He says.

Covetidner nods in agreement.

"That's everyone." Brutalight says.

"So now what?" ShoutingRiver asks.

"Well what about the others?" Brutalight asks. "Should we turn them over too?"

"Well I don't think they followed us in here. And if they did we haven't seen them yet. I've only found my little sister who is now RaiVicious as she is one of us." ShoutingRiver explains.

"Alright then. If we find anyone of the others we will turn them over." Brutalight says with a growing insane smirk. He makes the sword appear. "Now let's go cause some fear and chaos." He says. "I am the new king of this land! All that defy me will be slaughtered!" He declares.

The elements of insanity cheer and gain their insane evil looks to themselves.

Covetidner makes a jewel she likes to kill with appear to her hand.

LawPerfidy makes the knife he kills with appear in his hand.

Automateevas makes his hand turn into a gun seeming that he can only transform certain parts of his body not all of it.

The others don't really need anything to kill with as they have whatever they need as themselves.

And so they head out of the cemetery going out to cause fear, chaos and a blood bath of all those they feel like killing as well as any who defy them.

Their journey together as the elements of insanity is just getting started and they don't mind that they'll more than likely never get their element necklaces back.

There is still more ahead for the group.

AN:

This isn't the end yet and I'll give the definitions for their new elements for you.

Venally: In a corrupt and deceitful manner.

Deception: A misleading falsehood, the act of deceiving.

Malevolent: Wishing or appearing to wish evil to others.

Greed: Excessive desire to acquire or possess more (Especially more material wealth) than one needs or deserves.

Wrath: Intense anger (Usually on an epic scale.).

Belligerent: Characteristics of an enemy or one eager to fight.

No guarantee the others will be in here but I will try to create profiles for them so I can add them but I can't say for sure they'll be here. It isn't easy to make them for their insane versions.

Mello.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

They are walking through the village looking around themselves.

"Big brother!" A girls voice declares happily as she practically tackles ShoutingRiver.

ShoutingRiver grins happily and falls onto his back as he holds the girl up above him. "RaiVicious!" He says happily as the two look happy together like brother and sister should.

RaiVicious doesn't have her sword visible.

The others smile seeing this.

The two get up, ShoutingRiver letting her stand now, as Brutalight clears his throat.

After introductions are done Brutalight speaks.

"Let's split up." He says. "Find any of the others find a way to notify me and if you have to do it before I can get there then turn them on your own." He orders.

The others nod in agreement and they separate.

Everyone going their own way with ShoutingRiver and RaiVicious going together.

"LawPerfidy! Wait!" Brutalight slightly chases after the other who stops and turns to him. "Let's go together." He says slinking an arm around the other's shoulders.

LawPerfidy smiles and nods. "Sure." He starts walking in the way Brutalight was going to go making Brutalight's arm slide off him.

Brutalight hurries to walk beside the other.

They walk and chat a little bit then they spot a mechanic up ahead working on some kind of machine with another mechanic. They share an insane smirk then they go silent as they begin sneaking over to the two.

The one mechanic raises and wipes his forehead of sweat with a sigh. "Finally. It's almost done." He says.

LawPerfidy and Brutalight slightly split up to slightly surround the two then they straighten stepping out of the shadows.

The two mechanics tense with wrenches raised fearing a battle as soon as they see the two that are watching them with insane and evil smirks.

"Who are you!?" One mechanic demands.

"I am the new king." Brutalight chuckles. "And we want some fun." He throws his sword up as if to get rid of it but then it lands right onto the top of one of the mechanics heads.

The mechanic's eyes widen and falls onto his back with a single last word as he falls speaking in a tone like someone from a game would pretty much normal speed and a little monotone. "Dead."

Brutalight makes the sword disappear then reappear in his hand.

"NO!" The other mechanic looks wide eyed at his dead friend.

"Haha!" LawPerfidy laughs making the mechanic that's alive turn to him. He leaps and raises his knife bringing it down onto the mechanics chest. He starts to carve the mechanics chest as the mechanic lands on his back quickly dying.

"Well done." Brutalight says before LawPerfidy can grab any organs to add to some sweet things like cake.

LawPerfidy looks to Brutalight and the two share an insane smirk. He gets to his feet and they walk away from the murder scene.

"I think I like actually killing them not slamming it into their heads. I can tell that it's more RaiVicious thing to stab them in their skulls. But I wanted to try it." Brutalight says.

"That's ok." LawPerfidy says as their steps slow to a halt and they let their weapons vanish as well as they are in a part definitely where no one has been in at least for quite a while. "We all have our own way to kill."

Brutalight nods with a smile. "Quite." He says then he turns to LawPerfidy. "Say LawPerfidy." He says.

LawPerfidy slightly tilts his head in question.

Brutalight gives an affectionate smile. "How about you be my queen?" He asks. "I could use someone as gorgeous as you to rule at my side and ShoutingRiver can be our deputy."

LawPerfidy blinks a little surprised then blushes a little as he smiles as what Brutalight says sinks in. He leaps onto Brutalight pushing him down to the ground.

The land so Brutalight is on his back with a slight blush and LawPerfidy is over top with his hands on the ground on either side of Brutalight's body as he also straddles Brutalight's hips along with his face is down so he's pretty much nose to nose with the other.

"Then I accept." LawPerfidy says with half open eyes.

Brutalight grins at this. "That's great." He says.

LawPerfidy smirks seductively. "Then shut up and kiss me."

Brutalight happily slams their lips together and they kiss as their eyes close.

LawPerfidy moans very softly into the kiss as Brutalight's tongue enters his mouth and the raven surrenders control of the kiss to the brunette.

Brutalight rolls LawPerfidy over so now he is hovering over top of the other as they continue to make out. He now is between the ravens legs and as the ravens arms and hands flop down to the ground slightly turned up to by his head the brunettes own hands rest on the ground in the space between the ravens arms and the ravens head.

They continue to kiss until they need to break apart for air.

Brutalight grins down at the other. "We should rid ourselves of these clothes." He tugs the collar of LawPerfidy's shirt. "I need to make sure I claim my queen. I can't let my queen feel deprived of me."

"Oh yes." LawPerfidy purrs seductively.

They remove their clothes not ripping any of it and now they lay there naked and aroused to each other as their clothes, including LawPerfidy's scarf, are around them. They kiss again as Brutalight lowers his hand so two fingers brush against LawPerfidy's entrance making the other gasp.

Brutalight grins into the kiss and pushes two fingers into LawPerfidy's entrance.

LawPerfidy tilts his head back breaking the kiss as he gasps in slight pain. "Mm." He hums softly as Brutalight moves his fingers in and out only to start stretching the other by scissoring his fingers apart.

This all causes LawPerfidy to gasp for a little bit in pain then it starts to grow to pleasure as he gets used to the feeling.

Once Brutalight's fingers brush against LawPerfidy's prostate making the other moan loudly he then pulls his fingers out getting a disapproving groan from the other.

Brutalight chuckles. "Don't you want the real thing?" He slightly tilts his head and his tongue comes out to lick along part of his own upper lip.

LawPerfidy lustily grins. "Oh yes." He says in lust.

Brutalight presses the tip of his erection against LawPerfidy's entrance. "Alrighty then." He says then thrust into the other going until he's fully inside.

LawPerfidy closes his eyes tightly and throws his head back with a loud gasp of pain as his body arches.

Brutalight shushes the other in a loving way and he reaches down stroking LawPerfidy's erection to help him adjust to the hard object now inside him.

LawPerfidy relaxes and ends up moaning even as Brutalight let's go of his erection moving his hand back up to the ground by the ravens head. He brings his hands up to Brutalight's arms slightly gripping them. "Please." He whimpers. "Move."

Brutalight leans down stealing a short sweet kiss from the other. "As you wish." He pulls out then slams back into the other.

LawPerfidy moans as Brutalight continuously slams into him.

Brutalight moans at the pleasurable feeling of being inside the other. "Ah. Feels so good." He moans leaning down to moan into the other's ear.

"Ah." LawPerfidy has his eyes closed and head tilted back in pure pleasure. "Ah. Yes." He moans in agreement.

Brutalight's thrusts getting faster and harder as he pounds LawPerfidy into the ground. "LawPerfidy…." He pants in pleasure bringing a hand up to trail his fingertips along the others cheek and jawline. "Please. Let me look into those beautiful eyes of yours." He pleads slightly as he continues to thrust into the other.

LawPerfidy lowers his head then opens his lust and love filled eyes to look to Brutalight's own eyes.

"Mm." Brutalight moans at the sight. "Oh baby. I love you so much." He thrust as hard and fast as he can into the other.

LawPerfidy steals a loving kiss from the other that's short. "I love you so much too." He responds.

Brutalight brings his hand back down to the ground.

Their moans fill the air around them as they continue.

"Ah." Brutalight groans. "So tight. I'm so close baby."

"Ah!" LawPerfidy moans in delight. "Me too." He responds then moans loudly again as Brutalight strikes his prostate.

Brutalight brings a hand down and strokes LawPerfidy's erection as his other hand links with a hand of the one beneath him. He grunts as he feels the need to cum overcome him.

LawPerfidy throws his head back shutting his eyes tightly as he practically screams in pleasure when he cums all over their chests and stomachs.

The tightness grows tighter and the feel of LawPerfidy's body shaking causes Brutalight to moan loudly as he pushes in as far as he can only to cum inside the other getting a breathless moan at that.

Brutalight manages to catch himself before he falls onto the other as they come down from their orgasm high and catch their breaths. He pulls out of the other and shifts to sit next to the raven.

LawPerfidy rolls over and lifts his head to rest on one of Brutalight's legs closing his eyes softly in content as Brutalight strokes his hair.

"My dear LawPerfidy. My dear queen." Brutalight says and he looks to be happy at how the sound of that seems to roll off his tongue. "When I first saw you after I became Brutalight I admit that I never have seen such a creature as beautiful as you. I fell in love at first sight." He admits.

LawPerfidy smiles. "I also liked how you look." He says.

They stay there for a moment then they get up, finding a clean piece of cloth to clean themselves with in a nearby building then they rush back to their clothes throwing the cloth into the air not caring where it lands on the ground, dressing once again.

LawPerfidy has a slight limp. "I'm glad I gave you my first kiss and my virginity." He says as he tosses the end of his scarf that is to be resting against the back of his shoulder to where it should be.

Brutalight smiles. "I'm glad I gave you my virginity." He says and he knows LawPerfidy knows that back in their original world Brutalight, when he was Light, was quite popular with the girls and had a few girlfriends so he didn't give him his first kiss but it's ok they can pretend he did. He puts his arms over LawPerfidy's shoulders from behind and links his hands together around LawPerfidy's chest and stomach. "You're a amazing." He says.

LawPerfidy smiles. "So are you." He responds leaning back against the other.

They stay there for a little bit just cuddling standing.

Then they head on their way as LawPerfidy has a slight limp from their rather vigorous activity.

Meanwhile…

ShoutingRiver and RaiVicious are walking along looking around themselves.

RaiVicious has her sword in hit's holder that is some of her belt loops.

They haven't found anyone yet but then they stop as they notice someone after they pass by a building.

The person is their brother. He is ShoutingRiver's twin. He looks like Near with the only difference being the tinted blue clothes, eyes that are chocolate brown that go to red when under any kind of darkness and he shows a little more emotions. He is also holding a scythe that he made himself which he likes to do and is quite skilled at using scythes as a weapon. He has an ability they've had since birth called twin telepathy with Near only, Not ShoutingRiver at least probably not until the other is turned over like ShoutingRiver as well, that is where the two can talk to each other through their minds no matter the distance and can even sense each other. He is the older twin and his voice sounds like Near's but there is a very small hit that's different that you just know when you hear it. His name is Silver but his nickname is Sin.

ShoutingRiver and RaiVicious glance to each other only to smirk evilly and insanely. They use their very very limited magic to appear as they were before getting monsters inside them. They rush over to Silver and practically tackle him in a hug.

Silver is surprised at first then he drops his scythe as he happily hugs them back.

They stand there for a moment or two hugging then they break apart.

"I'm so glad to see you're both alright!" Silver sighs in relief. "I think our twin telepathy got a little messed after going through the portal to here but I'm sure as our bodies settle here it'll be back to normal." He says to ShoutingRiver thinking it's actually Near.

"I'm just glad to see you." ShoutingRiver says.

"There is a cemetery that has magical energy vibrating from it." RaiVicious says gaining the other twos attention. "We might find a way back there."

Silver nods. "Let's go." He agrees.

The three head on over to the cemetery where they will change Silver.

ShoutingRiver manages to pause to tell Pillsuda when they pass by him, to send the message about Silver and that they'll turn him over before he rushes to catch up.

Pillsuda turns and leaves jumping over the body of the man he killed to get the pills. He heads to find Brutalight.

The siblings enter the cemetery and begin walking through it side by side.

RaiVicious and ShoutingRiver are looking for the perfect one to put into their brother.

Silver is looking for anything to help them get home.

"What about that?" RaiVicious points out a grave making them pause and turn to it.

It has a praying angel like gravestone and the angel has a broken wing.

ShoutingRiver smiles and nods only to lead the way to it.

The three stand in front of it with Silver standing in the middle fully facing it.

Silver tilts his head looking confused at it not noticing the insane smirks his siblings now have. He tries to read the faded and dirty text slightly leaning down and slightly squinting. "Let's see….. Billy Cor….Corton? Slayer." He reads all he can having trouble seeing the second word.

Suddenly a ghost that looks like the face of a mad killer who looks a little like Jeff the Killer but isn't him as the main look alike part is the wide grin, this guy's one being fully genuine, and the insane look pops out of the ground.

Silver straightens to his full height with a gasp. He turns to ShoutingRiver finally noticing the smirk as their eyes meet.

ShoutingRiver slightly chuckles then shows his true form.

Silver gasps and turns to RaiVicious as she does the same. He looks back to the ghost taking a few steps back raising the scythe, he carried it with him all the way here, ready to defend himself as he realizes he's been tricked.

The ghost leaps out of the ground right at Silver.

Silver is about to try to defend himself but there is a flash of light as soon as the ghost touches him causing him to drop the scythe.

The light causes the other two to shield their eyes as Silver closes his eyes at it and the sensation of himself changing.

Once the light dies down the other two turn to their brother.

Their brother opens his eyes no longer Silver. He has a set of clothes like ShoutingRiver's but the color is a blue color that's lighter than navy blue but darker than sky blue about half way between them and it has a design on it. The design is in the same spot as ShoutingRiver's and it is a scythe with a dark brown handle and dark grey blade with the bottom where the blade is actually located being mahogany. There is also a smaller blade on the back of the scythe across from the real blade that is just grey. There's a red background that looks like it a puddle of blood with some single red dots artistically spaced kind of like blood splatter. He has a dark brown strap that goes diagonally over his body that holds his scythe so he can carry it without it hurting him. His eyes are chocolate brown with the middle section being red. He has a black earing on his right ear that is like a hoop with another hoop attached to it that is attached to a small scythe charm for the earing that is the same design as the one in the design on his shirt. He glances down at himself then looks up with a growing smirk. He chuckles darkly. "I am SilverSlayer!" He brings his hands up like an evil person does who just got a lot of power as he stares straight ahead of himself grinning evilly and insanely. He picks up the scythe that has always been the same as in his shirts design but just doesn't have the mahogany on it as well as no smaller back blade unlike in the shirts design. He puts it into its holder so it's diagonal but won't fall out as the strap keeps it against his back.

The scythe's blade is now above his shoulder so it's curved the same as his shoulder pretty much and the end of the handle is down at his opposite hip. The scythe may be kind of right behind him but it is positioned so it won't harm him.

"SilverSlayer. That's a good name." ShoutingRiver says and SilverSlayer turns to him. "I'm ShoutingRiver and." He gestures to RaiVicious making SilverSlayer turn to her. "That is RaiVicious." He says.

SilverSlayer grins glad to have his siblings with him.

The three share a hug then they break away.

"Let's cause some bloodshed." SilverSlayer chuckles evilly and insanely.

The other two grin insanely and evilly in agreement.

Hand in hand as the close siblings they are they head off out of the cemetery to go find some victims to kill.

Elsewhere…..

The annoying as hell Linda has landed in this world and is looking around fearfully as she had landed in the cemetery along with Misa.

Back in their home world…..

And back in everyone's home world those that have gone to the other world are now officially claimed missing.

"I'm worried." Soichiro sighs to his wife. "It's not like any of them to just up and vanish. It's like they just left this dimension or something."

Sachiko gently rubs her husband's back. "It's ok. I'm sure there's a reason and that they will be found." She tries to assure him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"Maybe we can use this strange energy in this cemetery to our advantage." Linda suggests.

"Misa-Misa doesn't want to be here." Misa whines.

Linda sighs. "Well we need to find out where we are and we have go through this cemetery we landed in to find the exit out of this cemetery."

The two continue walking as they look around themselves.

"Say where are we?" Misa questions.

"In a cemetery but I can't say fully sure where this cemetery happens to be located in." Linda responds.

"I wanna go home." Misa whines.

"Me too." Linda whimpers.

The two stay close together as they continue.

Linda suddenly screams in surprise as she falls forward as something grabs her leg.

Misa shrieks in horror as Linda turns wide eyed to see who has grabbed her ankle.

There is a broken gravestone and a ghost half out of the ground.

The ghost has lines from dribbles of blood from a deadly head wound and she has flat hair with the ends messily cut hanging above her shoulders. She smirks insanely and then there is a flash of light making the other two girls close their eyes.

When the two open their eyes things aren't quite the same for the younger.

Misa gasps as she what has happened to the younger as it appears the ghost seems to have become one with the younger.

The younger looks like her old self but the differences are that she has a design on her pull over sweater that is of a broken in half paint brush that has a dark brown handle that looks like a small section of it was broken off as the yellow soft tip has red on its tip where the paint goes but so some of the yellow still shows and it is seeming to paint an area that if it wasn't on her shirt then could have been the floor a red line with the start of the line looking like the paint almost is out on the brush. Her skin has slightly squiggly slightly thick lines that don't cross over each other and the color of the lines are aqua green. She looks at herself only to gasp in horror. "I look hideous!"

Misa takes a step back unsure about this.

The younger looks wide eyed pleadingly to the other. "M-Misa?" She stutters in horror and fear.

"Wh-Wha…." Misa can't find her voice.

The younger gets to her feet and slightly crosses her arms over her chest as if trying to curl into herself. "I'm hideous!" She shivers. "I'm….. I'm….." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath with the exhale coming out almost as a sigh. "I'm…." She opens her eyes with a new insane light in them. Her arms drop to her sides and she raises her head with an insane smirk on her face. "I'm finally true to myself!" She chuckles slightly tilting her head back. "Oh I have never felt so complete in my life!"

"Um…" Misa takes a few more steps back.

"My name is LinGalling!" Linda declares. She then opens her eyes and looks to see that she looks scared. "Now it's your turn." She says with a smirk.

"N-no. Misa thinks-" Misa doesn't get to finish when she is pulled away by a tight grip that the blonde cannot escape.

LinGalling looks around herself at the graves.

One grave there is a man who has a black karate belt wrapped around his head.

LinGalling walks on right past that one and looks to another.

That grave has a buff looking man who is in a very ugly one piece that's leopard print.

She continues on past that grave looking to another.

This grave has a man who looks like he could have been a sniper with a black mask over his head.

She walks past that one too and turns to another.

Boom. That's the one.

Without a doubt.

LinGalling brings Misa over to it and they stand there side by side looking at it as LinGalling keeps a good grip on Misa's arm.

"Why did we stop here?" Misa asks fearfully.

"Why this person would quite understand you." LinGalling says.

Misa perks up. "Oh really?" She looks to the grave. "Hi person! It's nice to meet you." She says slightly hunching over with her hands on her knees making LinGalling to let go of her arm. "Let's see." She tries to read the words there.

Suddenly a ghost pops out of the ground.

Misa falls back onto her bottom in fright.

The ghost hovers in the air. The ghost is a woman with hair pulled back into a bun but some of her hair that isn't in the bun but she looks quite good that way. She has these sharp eyes and is wearing a dress that on one side is poufy with the other side being flat but both sides only go to her mid-thigh. She chuckles then speeds into the blondes body.

There's a flash of light and once that settles there sitting on the ground is what used to be Misa.

She is wearing a black tank top, with the right part that goes over her shoulder since tank tops don't really have sleeves being thinner than the left part that goes over her shoulder, that shows some of her cleavage and she has a mahogany skirt that almost reaches her mid-thigh. The design on her shirt around the middle area right below where her boobs are so the top of it does go onto her boobs is that of a pink heart with a dark purple spiral as the background. She wears knee high black tie up high heel boots. She gets up and looks at herself. "I look…. Ok." She says after checking herself out. "I feel…."She stops and raises her hands so she can look to her palms then flips her hands over to look to the back of her hands. "I feel…." She turns her hands back over and a little slowly clenches them into fists. "I feel so new." Her lips twitch upward in an insane smirk and she raises her head to look to LinGalling.

"That's great." LinGalling crosses her arms over her chest and slightly rolls her eyes.

The blonde turns away and her hands drop to her sides. "My name shall be…." She begins. "FollyAmane!"

LinGalling raises an eyebrow and tilts her head. "FollyAmane?" She questions in an 'are you serious.' Tone.

FollyAmane turns to LinGalling. "It's better than LinGalling." She says with a pout. "I swear your name sounds like your calling gulls or something."

LinGalling growls slightly. "Well lets go find someone else." She says.

The two finally find a way out and head into the village.

Meanwhile in the village…..

The three River siblings are walking along through the village looking around themselves for another person to kill.

"This place is a dump." A female voice says up ahead.

ShoutingRiver stops and groans in annoyance. "Oh great. Not her."

His siblings stop and turn to him.

SilverSlayer and ShoutingRiver's twin telepathy has returned completely normal again now that both of them are turned over so he catches on pretty quickly who has his brother annoyed.

"Linda." SilverSlayer looks in the direction the girls voice came from.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

"You're quite right!" A voice that sounds like Misa says.

"We need to alert Brutalight." ShoutingRiver says. "He'll want to know about this so we can begin planning to exterminate them."

The other two nod in agreement as ShoutingRiver told them that Brutalight declared himself king.

And so the three hurry off to go find Brutalight.

Brutalight is enjoying a kill and he is checking for a possible trophy to give to his Queen.

"Brutalight!" ShoutingRiver's voice calls.

Brutalight turns and wonders what could be so important to interrupt him only to find the three siblings racing towards him. "What is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something important here?" He questions sternly.

"Misa and another annoying girl named Linda are here!" ShoutingRiver quickly explains.

Brutalights eyes narrow. "WHAT!?" He lets out a growl before continuing. "Why didn't you say that right away? You had plenty of time from when you first called my name while coming here till now." He then shakes his head. "At least you knew to come to me about a rodent problem." He says. "Especially with these kinds of rodents." He looks to the three. "Did they have monsters in them? If they do it may make it a small bit harder if the monsters fully take over them."

"We couldn't tell. We only heard them." ShoutingRiver responds.

"Ok. Let's go to where you heard them." Brutalight calls his sword to his hand only to grip it when it lands in his hand. "We have some pests to take care of." He says.

The three siblings lead Brutalight back to where they heard the two females.

"It was around here." SilverSlayer says.

Brutalight looks around but doesn't see anyone right away.

They begin to look around and RaiVicious finds some footprints not from any of them.

"This way!" RaiVicious calls out.

The others go over to her and they begin to follow the footprints in the dirt on the path.

The footprints lead them to an abandoned warehouse.

The warehouse is brown with rusting metal garage like doors. The windows are also not all completely there as some are at least broken.

"So they went in there huh?" Brutalight says with narrowed eyes. He then smirks. "Well then. Seems like we should be able to surround them once inside." He turns to the three others. "I want ShoutingRiver and RaiVicious to go around back."

The two nod and race off to go around to the back door.

Brutalight and SilverSlayer begin approaching the slightly open garage like door where the footprints lead into the building. They head inside being as stealthy as they can while being fast. They go along inside and they spot the two, well Brutalight does as he peers around the corner but SilverSlayer gets a peek.

Brutalight growls when he sees that the two most likely have monsters in them

FollyAmane seems to be hypnotizing some guys by having them look in her eyes then she uses her ability thanks to the monster in her to hypnotize them in there as the guys are obviously normal people.

There is about four or five guys in there.

LinGalling is painting something that Brutalight and SilverSlayer can't see as she has her side facing them and her back to FollyAmane who is by the couches most of the guys are sitting on.

Brutalight tries to see if he can see RaiVicious and or ShoutingRiver while trying to not alert the others of their presence.

With ShoutingRiver and RaiVicious they make it to around back.

As ShoutingRiver looks for the best way in as he walks along the back area he isn't really paying attention.

Suddenly someone runs into ShoutingRiver and the two stumble with a small noise of surprise.

ShoutingRiver turns to see who he ran into.

Standing there is a male that ShoutingRiver recognizes especially since there was only some changes.

The male is a blonde; on his vest right by the area his nipple is underneath there is a design that is a sideways the tips facing towards his side black flame as a back ground with a grey with brown handle pistol slightly sideways the barrel pointing upward then above the trigger and the area around it is a simpler kind of looking fleur de lis that is dark orange. He has a red and white beaded chocker that has a dark brown cross right in the middle of his throat that is the charm of the chocker but it looks like the string holding it together went through the side ends of the cross. He also has a bracelet that is made of an actually durable black slightly thick string with a charm attached lie the cross fleur de lis that is dark blue. He turns to growl at the other only to stop as the two's eyes meet.

"Mello?!" ShoutingRiver gasps in surprise.

"Near!?" Mello gasps in surprise too. He seems to be unable to stop himself from looking at ShoutingRiver with surprise and interest.

"It's ShoutingRiver now." ShoutingRiver corrects the other.

"My name is now MetierKeehl." MetierKeehl, who used to be Mello, responds. "Seems we both had wandered into the same cemetery and we both ended up with monsters inside of us."

"It's a nice name." ShoutingRiver says.

"You too." MetierKeehl responds.

"Guys." RaiVicious says getting them to turn to her as she lets out a small chuckle. "We need to move or Brutalight will be angry."

So MetierKeehl joins them as they sneak into the warehouse.

ShoutingRiver peers inside to where FollyAmane and LinGalling are in. "Seems the pests have monsters inside them." He quietly hisses to the other two. He spots Brutalight who meets his eyes.

Brutalight gives a serious nod then turns to SilverSlayer who can't be seen as he's hiding behind the wall completely unlike Brutalight who was peering around the corner.

ShoutingRiver crouches slightly and the two behind him do the same as they wait for the signal to move in to strike.

The wait isn't long and pretty soon Brutalight looks back to ShoutingRiver then he gives the signal that is a flick of the hand then he starts moving in.

ShoutingRiver gets up almost completely and he moves in as well ending up standing he normally does.

The others each follow the one who was peering around into the room.

LinGalling is the first to notice them as she has her side facing both groups. "Near!" She puts her stuff away and hurries over to ShoutingRiver but ShoutingRiver pushes her away.

"Don't touch me!" ShoutingRiver growls.

"W-What?" LinGalling goes a little wide eyed.

"Near is no more. I'm ShoutingRiver and you're annoying. An annoying pest." ShoutingRiver says.

LinGalling looks hurt at ShoutingRiver.

"Light!" FollyAmane heads at a fast pace to glomp Brutalight.

Brutalight pushes her away with a harsh glare. "Light is no longer." He says. "I am Brutalight and you are just an annoying pest that needs to be killed. You cannot try to charm your way to me. I never liked you and I have a gorgeous queen." He says with a growl in his tone. "Now prepare to die."

FollyAmane looks really hurt at Brutalight. She then closes her eyes then opens them staring right at Brutalight's eyes trying to hypnotize him to wanting her…. Only it doesn't seem to work.

"FollyAmane!" LinGalling turns and runs towards her friend.

"LinGalling!" FollyAmane whimpers rushing to her friend.

They meet half way and hug.

FollyAmane turns to look to Brutalight. "Don't let them touch us." She says and the five guys that were hypnotized move to her command.

"Break through and kill them." Brutalight commands.

The guys charge.

Brutalight lets out a war cry and his group charges.

The two groups clash as one against one for all of them happen.

Brutalight dodges then raises his sword slamming it down into the guys he's fighting chest.

The guy screams out in pain and starts to fall as darkness swarms the edges of his vision until he is dead.

Brutalight removes his sword and looks around.

RaiVicious has a foot on the guy she was fighting's head as she pulls out her sword.

ShoutingRiver made the guy he was fighting's head explode along with a window beside him. He didn't make things around him change this time probably meaning it was less in power but still strong enough to do the job.

SilverSlayer has slain the guy he was fighting using his scythe to cut the guy open mainly on the throat.

MetierKeehl has also shot the guy he was fighting and is putting the pistol back where he keeps it even before getting the monster inside of him.

But who Brutalight doesn't see is FollyAmane and LinGalling.

This makes him snarl in rage.

RaiVicious and SilverSlayer put away their weapons and Brutalight keeps a hold of his.

"We must find them. Alert the others and we'll gather for a meeting." Brutalight says turning and walks out of the warehouse.

The others, all but one, also head on out of the warehouse.

Curious RaiVicious looks to the painting LinGalling was painting.

It's about quite a gruesome murder.

"So she likes to paint gruesome and creepy things." RaiVicous says then shrugs. "I prefer actually doing such murders myself in my style." She then joins the others in gathering everyone.

A little bit later…

The group that have monsters in them, except FollyAmane and LinGalling obviously, are gathered together some having a little reunion with MetierKeehl though they are all obviously different now.

"So what's so important?" Pillsuda asks.

"Are we being invaded by zombies!?" Automateevas asks enthusiastically.

"No. Something much worse." Brutalight speaks. "It seems that Misa and Linda have come to this world, now they have monsters inside them and they got away when me and those four tried to exterminate them." He nods to the four that were with him. "They used guys that were under Misa's hypnotizing powers. Now it doesn't seem to work on us and I am certain that the best reason being that we have monsters inside of us which affects her powers making them useless. She isn't looking right into the eyes that leads to the true soul since there is two personalities in there as there is a ghost monster in there as well." He explains.

"I'm surprised they can even stand each other." ShoutingRiver adds as Brutalight takes a second break.

"They go by FollyAmane and LinGalling now. Keep an eye out for them and exterminate them or report it to me or my wonderful queen." Brutalight gives a smile to LawPerfidy who returns it. "That is all." He closes the meeting and the group splits up as Brutalight heads to hang out with his lover and queen.

Most going their own way but a few like SilverSlayer, RaiVicious, MetierKeehl and ShoutingRiver go together.

MetierKeehl obviously quite in to ShoutingRiver as he even puts an arm around his shoulders.

Without knowing things would get more interesting…..

To be continued in the sequel.

AN:

That is the end and there is a sequel. It'll be called The elements of harmony against the elements of insanity.

So look out for that as I'll post it when I complete it so be patient.

Don't forget reviews bring smiles and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Now as promised I will explain the names but this is the major spoiler for names. Also some things may make more sense when I finish and post the sequel. You have been warned.

Let's begin.

Light Yagami turns into Brutalight. This one is easy as it's just a combination of Brutal and Light.

Brutal means (of persons or their actions) able or disposed to inflict pain or suffering.

L Lawliet turns into LawPerfidy. This one was a little tricky. I used the first part of his last name and put it with Perfidy.

Perfidy means An act of deliberate betrayal / a betrayal of trust.

I intend his name to mean he betrays the law that he used to help protect.

Near; Nate River turns into ShoutingRiver. This one was second easiest. I hesitated at first but in the end it was the best out of the names I made. I'm sure you know that shouting means.

Mello; Mihael Keehl turns into MetierKeehl. This was another tricky one. I wasn't fully sure what I was going to do until I was bored playing my dictionary and I found a word that I found I could use. I mixed the word metier with Mello's last name.

Metier means An occupation for which you are especially well suited / an asset of special worth or utility.

Matt; Mail Jeevas turns into Automateevas. This one was tricky as I knew what I wanted but I couldn't find the perfect word. It had to go with that he's now part robotic now. I ended up using automaton and putting it with Matt's last name.

Automaton means a mechanism that can move automatically / someone who acts or responds in a mechanical or apathetic way.

Rai River turns into RaiVicious. Now this is one of my OC's that I decided to use. She is younger than her brothers Near and Silver by three years. I obviously took her first name and put it with Vicious. I'm sure you know what Vicious means.

Matsuda Touta turns into Pillsuda. At first I thought about making someone else the one addicted to pills. However I saw this as a comical opportunity. After all not everything has to be always dark. I put Matsuda and Pills together. I meant for it to sound a little like a creature with an example being Godzilla. I thought it would be a nice little thing for his name.

Sin; Silver River turns to SilverSlayer. This is my other OC. He is Near's twin and is older by a few seconds or so. He was one that I struggled a little with to make a form for him for this story. I didn't want to make him the same as he was before and yes I probably ended up making it the one that is closest to being like himself before the monster going in him but of course there is differences. I combined Silver with Slayer for this name.

Halle Lidner turns into Covetidner. Now for her I was originally thinking to have something about gems or jewels in her name…. But nothing seemed just right to fit the bill. So I took another path with her name while keeping the idea of her personality in my mind. I mixed her last name with Covet.

Covet means Wish, long, or crave, for (something especially the property of another person.)

Misa Amane turns into FollyAmane. This one I just had some fun with in making it and how she looked. I purposefully made her clothing a little different with the thought of why not after I messed up on the drawing of her new form since I make drawings to get a good grasp of character's scenes and looks. Folly is mixed with her last name.

Folly means Foolish or senseless behavior / a stupid mistake / a trait of acting stupidly or rashly / the quality of being rash and foolish.

Linda turns into LinGalling. I also just had some fun with this one. I thought about making Misa have the lines on her but in the end I decided to go with how it is now. I was just playing around with it and first try I got what I liked. Now she has no last name that is cannon, I couldn't even find her in my death note handbook, so I used what I had. I put Linda and Galling together.

Galling means Causing irritation or annoyance.

I do hope to get more profiles done and add more of the ones with monsters in them in the next

Now for a little detail for those who don't hate MLP/My little pony so for those turning away now thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed while the rest of you can continue on.

The marks on their shirts is their new cutie marks that has at least one part from their normal cutie mark.

The closest to showing the pictures of them is in my youtube video of the death note version of what my cutie mark is telling me. I'm sorry but as of right now that is the only thing I have to tell you what any of the cutie marks originally look like and it's been awhile since I looked at the video so I don't remember fully if it has any that aren't a part of this story.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story and don't forget there is a sequel to this story.

Mello.


End file.
